Kolstee (surname)
The Kolstee surname originated in Winterswijk and Aalten, which are located in the eastern part of Gelderland, a province of the Netherlands. There are various variations of the surname, which include Kolste, te Kolste, te Kolsté, ter Kolste, te Kolstee, ter Kolstee, te Kolstede, ter Kolstede, and Kolstede. "The prefix "te" and "ter" means "at" or "on" in Dutch. Thus "at Kolste" or "at Kolstee." Most last names in this part of the Netherlands were named after their farms. There are two known farms, and both are located in Meddo, a hamlet of Winterswijk. Families The two families of this surname lived in Winterwijk and Aalten. The Aalten family goes back to the early 1600s and the Winterswijk family goes back to the mid-1500s. Since people in this region were name after their farms, it is most likely that the Aalten family is descended off of a branch of the Winterswijk family. The reason why part of the family left Winterswijk, instead of continuing to live in the same area (almost all Winterswijk families lived in Winterswijk for centuries) could have attributed to the Eighty Years' War. Winterwijk was in the most eastern part of Gelderland, one of the Seventeen Provinces. The war also most likely is the reason why information on Winterswijk families of the 1500s and 1600s and before are either very little, or have been destroyed or lost. The earliest member of this family is Unknown Kolstede (1543-?), who lived in Meddo in the 1500s. He was the father of Berend and Jan, who were born during the time of the Eighty Years' War. Farms Information regarding the Kolstee farms first appear in the mid-1600s, just after the Eighty Years' War ended in 1648. Jan ter Kolstede, son of Berend was the owner of the "Kolstee Klein" farm. "Klein" means "Small" in Dutch. The "Kolstee Groot" farm's information appears in the early 1700s. "Groot" means "Great" or "Big" in Dutch. Meaning, the Groot farm is bigger than the Klein farm. The earliest known owner of the Groot farm, Jan te Kolste, the great-grandson of Berend. Although it is unknown for sure who owned the Groot farm before Jan te Kolste, it is likely it was passed down. Jan te Kolste is the eldest son of Wander te Kolste, who is the second son of Hijndrick te Kolste. Hijndrick's eldest son most likely did not have children. Hijndrick is the eldest son of Berend Kolstede. Kolstee Great of Meddo, Winterswijk The Kolstee Great farm of Meddo, Winterswijk was owned by Jan te Kolste (1672-1746) until his death in 1746. His son, Willem te Kolste (1701-1785) owned the farm from 1746 until his death in 1785. His son (Berent te Kolste (1733-1767)) was to inherit the farm, but he died in 1767. Willem's grandson, Gerrit Jan te Kolste (1758-1797) owned the farm after his grandfather's death. He married Janna Geertruida Veerink and they had three children. Gerrit died in 1797, and Janna's second husband, Gerrit Jan te Bokkel owned the farm. It is unknown what happened to the farm afterward. Gerrit and Janna te Kolstee's first two children stayed in the Netherlands, while their third son immigrated to the United States in 1848. Kolstee Klein of Meddo, Winterswijk There was another farm in Meddo, Netherlands. Old address is: Zie Meddo-2 blz. 100. It was owned by: *Aalbert Kortschot (1733-?) - Third wife is Maria Kolstede, daughter of Willem te Kolste (1701-1785) who owned the above farm. *Willem te Stegge (1690-?) - his daughter, Maria Helmers, married Aalbert Kortschot. Willems's second wife is Maria te Kolste, daughter of Gertt Kolste. Gertt is the son of Hijndrick Kolste and uncle of Jan te Kolste (1672-1746), who owned the above farm. *Gertt Wennekijnck (c1650-?) - his wife is Stijne ter Kolstede, who is the daughter of Jan ter Kolstede (see below). *Jan ter Kolstede - uncle of Hijndrick Kolste. *Derk Ulant (c1733-?) Records Winterswijk death/burial records Winterswijk marriage records Winterswijk baptism records Timeline Family trees From Winterswijk From Aalten One branch immigrated to the United States. 1. Unknown te Kolstee (c1602-?) 2. Unknown te Kolstee (c1634 -?) 3. Harmen te Kolstege (c1685-?) + m. Geertje Unknown (c1681-?) 4. Joost te Kolstege (c1707-?) + m. Aaltjen Wermelinks (c1721-?) 4. Willem te Kolste (c1710-1779) + m. Aaltjen Woorts (c1712-1775) 5. Gerrit Jan te Kolste (1736-?) 5. Hendrik Jan te Kolste (1738-?) 5. William Hendrik te Kolste (1741-?) 5. Angenis te Kolste (1742-?) 5. Harmanus te Kolste (1746-?) 5. Berent te Kolste (1748-?) 5. Christiaan te Kolste (1751-1784) + m. Derksken Westerveld (1749-1811) 6. Aaltjen te Kolste (1775-?) 6. Hendrik te Kolste (1775-?) 6. Hendrik te Kolste (1778-?) 6. Harmanus te Kolste (1783-1859) + m. Berendina Bruggers (1784-1844) 7. Christiaan te Kolste (1809-1875) + m. Everdina Klomps (1807-1859) 8. Gerrit Jan te Kolste (1841-1915) 8. Jane te Kolste (1851-1925) + m. Toni William Walvoord (1843-1916) 9. Johanna Hendrieka Walvoord (1875-1951) 9. Berendina Walvoord (1877-1971) 9. John Christian Walvoord (1879-1964) 9. Garrett John Walvoord (1887-1958) 9. Everdina Walvoord (1881-1978) 9. Child Walvoord (1885-1885) 9. William W. Walvoord (1890-1952) 9. James Henry Walvoord (1893-1957) 7. Geertjen te Kolste (1812-?) 7. Derk Hendrik te Kolste (1814-?) 7. Jan Willem te Kolste (1817-?) 4. Derske te Kolstege (c1710-?) + m. Berent ter Honnepe (1703-?) 4. Grietje Kolstee (1716-?) 3. Geert te Kolstee (c1675-?) + m. Beerndeken 4. Beerndeken te Kolstee (1702-?) 4. Beerndeken te Kolstee (1703-?) 4. Gerritje te Kolste (1708-aft1748) + m. Jan Houwers (1710-?) 5. Gerrit Jan te Kolstee (1735-?) 5. Barentje te Kolstee (1737-?) 5. Barent te Kolstee (1740-?) 5. Hendrik te Kolstee (1744-1823) + m. Hendrika ter Beest (1763-1805) 6. Antonij Kolstee (1785-bef1850) + m. Geesken Lutten Lensink (1783-aft1860) 7. Gerrit Hendrik te Kolstee (1808-c1846) + m. Jocamina Zeefeld (?-?) 7. Hendrika Aleijda Kolstede (1812-1847) + m. Hendrik Jan Voskuil (1814-1877) 8. Janna Willemina Voskuil (1836-?) 8. Tony Voskuil (1838-1841) 8. Willem Christiaan Voskuil (1840-?) 8. Antonia Voskuil (1843-1863) 7. Arent Jan te Kolste (1816-1883) + m. Grada Harmina Prange (1821-1866) 8. Lambert te Kolstee (1847-?) 8. Grada Harmina Kolste (1856-?) 8. Antonius Kolste (1858-?) 7. Hendrik te Kolstee (1819-?) + m. Teunisken Maria Doornink (1808-?) 8. Grada Gesina te Kolstee (1846-?) 7. Gesiena te Kolstee (1825-?) 2. Berent te Kolstede (c1636-?) 3. Geert te Kolstede (c1668-?) 3. Jan te Kolstee (c1668-?) 3. Hendersken te Kolstede (c1670-?) 3. Aeltjen te Kolstee (c1671-?) 3. Grietjen te Kolstede (1675-?) + m. Elsken (c1642-?) 2. Gerrit Kolste (c1639-?) 2. Berent te Kolstede (c1641-?) + m. Berentjen Mauris (c1640-?) Category:Families of Gelderland